Firearms, specifically rifles and handguns, often are used in conjunction with ammunition magazines. The magazines are loaded with ammunition, for example bullets, and then secured within a designated firearm. The magazines are then unsecured from the firearm when all of the ammunition from the magazine has been fired. The loading, securing, firing and removal process is typically performed countless times within the useful lifetime of a specific magazine.
In order to secure a magazine, the magazine typically secures to a magazine locating pin fixed within a firearm. The magazine locating pin is typically removably secured with a corresponding aperture located on a surface of the magazine. When the firearm is in use with the magazine, the magazine locating pin is secured with the aperture. When the firearm is not in use, the magazine is removed from the firearm by removing the magazine locating pin from the aperture.
Typically, the magazine and its locating pin are constructed of a rigid and durable material, for example metal. However, metal is heavy and subject to corrosion by moisture. Another example material is a composite polymer. The composite polymer is lightweight and resists corrosion, but is not as durable as metal. Through repeated use, the magazine aperture corresponding with the magazine locating pin can become worn and/or misshapen. This wearing down of the magazine aperture can, as a result, prevent a secure connection with the magazine locating pin and render the magazine inoperable.
Accordingly, it can be seen that needs exist for a magazine that can better withstand repeated securing to, and removal from, a magazine locating pin and therefore a firearm.
It is to the provision of a meeting these and other needs that the present invention is primarily directed.